The construction of complex circuits requires circuit carriers having metal layers with conductor tracks that are patterned in mono-layer, double-sided or multi-layer fashion. The conductor tracks are in part connected to electronic devices on or in the circuit carrier by through contacts. In one edge region, circuit carriers of this type have flat connector strips that connect the circuit carrier with its electronic devices to other circuit carriers, for example, by BUS lines. Flat connector strips of this type must be free of components and electronic devices in order to be introduced into corresponding connector sockets. Moreover, the surface of the terminal contacts of a flat connector strip have to be planar and free of disturbances. Consequently, circuit carriers with flat connectors have the disadvantage that the circuit carrier area in the region of the flat connector strips cannot be used for any further functions. In the course of miniaturization, however, it is necessary to utilize the areas of the flat connector strips for further functions of the circuit carrier.